


you're my sun

by rainystars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel! AU, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hyuck's literally the sun, i'll prob rewrite this 100000 times lol, mark's an angel, sort of icarus au, this doesn't even make sense unu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystars/pseuds/rainystars
Summary: it's a rule often repeated ; their kind can't fall in love. why? mark doesn't know either. but what mark knows is that flying too close to the sun will only result in him falling. hard.[or the au where mark's an angel, and hyuck's the literal sun]





	you're my sun

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to try writing this au !! but please excuse my skills i can't write very well ;;  
> [also, i have a very bad habit of rewriting parts every now and then hhh]

in hindsight, mark shouldn’t have done anything in the first place.

 

it had all started when both he and jeno were assigned to library duty for two weeks. the old library had barely been used in the past few decades, as there had been a newer library built nearby. nevertheless, mark still enjoyed visiting the archive every now and then, relishing in the musky smell of old books and ink. however, now he felt as if he was going to drown in the documents spread out around him. he had to retract his wings in fear that with a beat of them, all the loose pages would scatter and fly away with the wind, and he would have to spend more time picking them up and rearranging them. library duty meant that he and jeno had to organise all the unfiled documents neatly and in order, and although angels were known to be kind, they sure weren’t known for being neat. truth be told, mark hated library duty. so when he had checked the duty list for the month, his heart had plummeted when he saw that he was stuck doing library duty. well, he can’t do anything about it, so he might as well just suck it up and deal with it.

 

☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ 

 

… which brings us back to the present.

 

mark was supposed to be in the library, filing 2-century old documents away with jeno, but had chanced upon a loose leaf of paper, seemingly not belonging anywhere. after he had read its contents, he had immediately dashed off in a flurry of old yellowed pages and unbound scriptures, heart pounding in excitement, and burst into the light garden, where all the angels who were feeling stressed out could go to relax by resting there. still, angels were prideful creatures, and would never admit to feeling anything like under-the-weather, thus the light garden was always empty.

 

however, mark still glanced around suspiciously to check for anyone before lightly walking to the edge of the garden, where the clear crystal walls met the marble floor. he could feel his heart in his throat, as if it could almost leap out of his chest. he then lifted the leaf of paper that he had unknowingly found in the library, and let the light from the sun stream through the sheet of paper.

 

the parchment itself was a mystery, with only a few lines of writing, of which mark recognised as yangguang, the oldest language to be known in existence. mark was no translator; in fact, he had only studied a language module of 6 months, and the professor had only covered a few basic sentences of yangguang. well, he could ask jeno, who was the best translator angel he knew, in his opinion. but he didn’t have time to run back to the library and ask jeno, well, he could have asked before he had left, but he had been really excited. to add on, it had been months since mark had any excitement in his life.

 

as if summoned, a glow started forming in the area where the sun had already passed through the parchment, and was becoming so blindingly bright that mark had to shield his eyes. the light got so bright till a point where mark wondered whether the angels from the courtyard could see the light.

 

almost as if nothing had happened, the light vanished and, in its place, stood a boy? man? around mark’s height. his sudden appearance caused mark to take a step back in shock and slip on the smooth marble. at the crash, the boy turned his head and looked at mark inquisitively, cocking his head to one side.

 

“why are you on the floor?” the boy’s honey voice questioned, coming close to being rude.

 

“i- er, i- uh, slipped?”

 

“how can you slip even if there’s nothing?” the boy shook his head, laughing at mark’s answer. “c’mon, let’s go,” he heaved as he pulled mark up from his position on the cool marble floor.

 

“go? go where?” mark asked curiously. “you just got here! i don’t even know what you are!”

 

“you’re giving me a tour! isn’t that obvious? finally someone puts that spell to good use! i’ve never been here before! i’m donghyuck by the way, but most people know me by haechan-”

 

“wait, wait. haechan? like the sun _itself_ , haechan?”

 

“yes bro.”

 

“you must be lying, how can i be sure that you’re actually the sun? and not some weirdo trying to sneak into heaven? this must all be a dream, yeah” mark tried to convince himself.

 

“uh, am i not standing in front of you?”

 

“but you don’t have any proof!”

 

haechan immediately snapped his fingers and light began to collect in his palm. “is that not obvious enough already? you literally just summoned me with that parchment dude,” haechan rolled his eyes at his last statement.

 

“wha- _that_ parchment? i thought it was a joke man!” mark glances over at the piece of parchment on the floor, and picks it up. he shoves it in donghyuck face and clarifies, “i thought that the writing meant that it would bring sun into my life, or something, but not you literally!”

 

“my good bro, my dude, can you even read this properly? don’t you have translator angels? it clearly says that it would _summon the sun_ into your life, so here i am!”

 

“how could i have read that wrongly,” mark mutters to himself, before steeling himself.

 

“wait a minute,” mark holds his hand up and takes a deep breath, then proceeds to launch a series of questions for haechan. “firstly, how did you manage to manifest here? i’m pretty sure that there’s a barrier for these things, and how did someone manage to contain a spell to summon you on a sheet of parchment? how are you looking this young? shouldn’t you be older? like at least a few million millennium old? y’know since, you’ve been here since the earth was formed, or even before that? and why did you manifest in the form of a human? or at least a humanoid? why are you-” before mark can continue to prod any deeper, haechan is already shooting back answers at a rapid pace

 

“i’m the sun bro, i can be anywhere, i guess the person who did that must be very talented then, i can look however i want, thank you very much. so, are you gonna ask me questions, or show me around?”

 

mark is still shell-shocked from all the happenings, but manages to nod his head slowly. “yeah sure i guess, follow me.”

 

☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ 

 

it’s only been 2 hours showing haechan around, yet mark feels so _so_ drained. he might be hanging out with the literal sun, but still, plain human interaction just makes him so tired. he thinks that haechan might have noticed, but mark himself is too stubborn to leave things halfway, so he resolves to finish showing haechan the hobby rooms and then finally, the library. wait, shit, mark recalls with a grimace. he had run off in the middle of his duty, and had left jeno there to do everything. he was such a horrible friend. as if reading his mind, haechan asks him, “what’s wrong? do you need to do something?”

 

mark nods sheepishly, “i forgot that i still had to do my duty, but i’ll head back after i finish the tour”

 

“but you look really worried? if you want, you can head back first, i don’t mind.”

 

“then i’ll be a bad tour guide! it’s your first time here, how could i let you walk around all lost?” mark refutes, but he hesitates on the fact that jeno still probably has tons of stuff to do too, yet is still completing his duties. priorities, mark debates with himself. he’s always thought of himself as a responsible person, so he should at least finish a job before completing the next one.

 

haechan seems to notice his dilemma, so he reassures mark, “it’ll be fine. how lost can i get? at most, i’ll get someone else to show me around. i’ve seen pretty much everything, so it should be fine.”

 

mark contemplates his choices, before agreeing to let haechan roam around and discover, as long as he contacts mark if he’s lost. mark hands him a few sheets of light, feathery paper, and pulls a quill with purple ends out of his back pocket, telling haechan, “if you get lost, just tell the quill to note down your location and then fold the paper up into a plane or bird, and it’ll find me. you do know how to fold a paper plane, right?”

 

“yeah, of course. who do you think i am? some noob?” haechan repeats more firmly, "if i get lost, just ask the quill to send my location to you, yeah, i can do that." this seems to reassure mark. as mark confirms for himself that haechan is well-equipped in the case he gets lost, and then heads off towards the direction of the library.

 

“remember! if you need anything, send a note! i’ll be in the library!” mark shouts back at him and waves, and haechan finds himself breaking into a smile, waving at the boy who was now jogging backwards. “bye mark!”

 

☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ ☉ 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @starry-taeyong or on twitter @taeyongshoney !!


End file.
